


When You Were Little

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: The West-Allen family attends one of the twins’ best friends birthday parties.





	When You Were Little

“Hey!” Barry said as he answered his phone.

 

“Hi babe, I’m on my way. Sorry it took a little longer at the office than I thought it would. Their house is off of Elm right? Number 224 or something?”

 

“Yup! There are balloons on the mailbox too so it’s hard to miss.”

 

“Awesome! I hope I haven’t missed the cake.”

 

Barry laughed.

 

“No, you haven’t missed the cake yet. People are eating and the kids are all still running around and playing.

Drive safely and we’ll see you soon.”

 

Barry and the twins were at their best friend Olivia’s 6th birthday party.

 

They had planned on all going as a family, but one of Iris’ reporters at the Citizen had asked to meet her at the office, something Iris tried to avoid on the weekend’s as they were strictly family days.

 

She pulled up to the party and was glad to see she was only about thirty minutes late. The twins’ gifts had been in her car so she walked in with a bag in each hand.

 

“Iris!”

 

Ashley, Olivia’s mom, excitedly walked over to greet her friend.

 

“Here let me take those from you! Ugh you look stunning as always. I’d hate you if I didn’t like you so much. It’s truly unfair how effortlessly beautiful you always look.”

 

Iris’ cheeks grew a little rosy. She wasn’t sure why the woman always had to comment on her looks, especially when Ashley looked like a runway model herself. A fact she was completely oblivious to which endeared Iris to her even more.

 

“Oh stop. You look beautiful Ash and this party! You guys really went all out.”

 

“Mommy!”

 

Barry turned when he heard his daughters voice and saw Iris standing by the entrance of the backyard.

 

His stomach still got butterflies at the sight of her, even after all these years.

 

He smiled and made his way to her.

 

“Hi sweetheart!”

 

Iris bent down and picked up Nora.

 

“Are you having fun?”

 

“Ya, but Donovan is hogging all my time with Olive. I think he loves her or something.”

 

Barry reached them just in time to hear his daughters proclamations.

 

All three parents eyed each other with laughter.

 

Ashley touched Iris’ arm.

 

“I’ll go check on them.”

 

“Hey babe!” Iris exclaimed.

 

“Hi! Glad you made it safely.”

 

Barry leaned down to kiss his wife.

 

“Mommy let me down please!”

 

Nora squirmed in her arms.

 

“Ok ok. There ya go.”

 

The little girl ran off.

 

“Did you hear what our daughter just said?”

 

Barry scratched at the back of his head.

 

“Something about our five year old son being in love with his best friend.”

 

Iris wrapped her arms around his torso in a side hug.

 

“Seems he does take after you after all.”

 

“Hey, is it such a bad thing that us Allen boys know what we want at a young age?”

 

She squeezed him.

 

“I’m not ready for another girl to already have his heart,” Iris pouted.

 

They walked hand in hand towards some of the other parents and they all greeted her.

 

Olivia came running towards them, fruit punch stains on her lips and a birthday crown on her head.

 

She was a rather sophisticated little girl with the way she spoke and carried herself.

 

She gently tapped Iris’ leg.

 

“Mrs. West-Allen?”

 

“Hi Olive! Happy birthday!”

 

Iris kneeled down to give her a hug which the young girl returned before clasping her hands in front of her.

 

“Thanks. So Donovan already told me what his present is, but he was hoping he could trade it in for something else.”

 

Iris looked up at Barry, whose hand was over his mouth to hide his giggling.

 

“And what’s that?” Iris asked.

 

“Well, he says he wants to marry me. So could his gift to me be a ring instead of tickets to the Pottery Bar and the Goldieblox stuff he got me?”

 

Iris looked over the little girl’s shoulder to see her son peaking at them from behind a tree.

 

She curled her finger in a come here motion and he made his way over to them.

 

“Hey buddy, Olivia here says you asked her a pretty serious question.”

 

He kicked at the ground, his head hung low with embarrassment.

 

“Well, daddy told me you guys got married when you were little.”

 

“He did!”

 

Iris raised her eyebrows at her husband.

 

“Well bud, we were a little older than you guys and it was just pretend. How about you give Olivia the gifts you bought her and you guys can wait a little bit, think your decision over a little longer.”

 

“Mommy, but I know,” Donovan whined.

 

“I know sweetheart, but let’s just hold off for now. Ok? Can you be my big boy and show me how patient you can be?”

 

“I guess.”

 

Olivia took Donovan’s hand and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

 

“You can still be my boyfriend, don’t worry.”

 

Barry and Iris shared an amused look.

 

Olivia brought her attention back to

Iris.

 

“We’re gonna go find Nora and play some more.”

 

They walked hand and hand back to where the other kids were playing.

 

Ashley came to stand near Barry and Iris.

 

“Ok, that was probably the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. They are too much! I can just imagine us telling this story at their real wedding twenty years from now.

Oh Iris, how rude of me. Let me make you a plate of food! I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

“I have to say, it’s sweet how sure he seems...and that he told her how he feels,” Iris said.

 

Barry bit at his lip.

 

“Ya...I might’ve said something to him on the way over about not waiting. Isn’t part of parenting to help your kids not make the same mistakes you did?”

 

Iris looked up at her husband and took his face in her hands.

 

“Thanks for being so patient with me.”

 

“Sorry for not telling you sooner.”

 

She shook her head.

 

“No. I love our story and I wouldn’t change a thing.

I love you Barry Allen.”

 

She gave him a chaste kiss.

 

“I love you.”

 

And another kiss.

 

“I love you.”

 

And another.

 

“I love you.”

 

One more.

 

Barry gave her a quizzical look.

 

“Those were for ten year old you and the kisses I didn’t give you at our fake wedding.”

 

They smiled at each other.

 

“I love you too,” he told her.


End file.
